Como Meu Irmão Mais Velho
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Sam lê sua lição 'quem eu quero ser quando crescer' para toda a classe. Wee!chester Sam 6, Dean 10. Fluffy one-shot.


**N/T: **esta fanfic é uma tradução de Just Like My Big Brother (fanfiction . net / s / 4660213 / 1 / Just_Like_My_Big_Brother), escrita originalmente em inglês por bhoney (fanfiction . net / u / 1531069 / bhoney).

**Como meu irmão mais velho**

"Ok, classe, vamos receber nossos familiares para o primeiro dia da família", A Srta. Scott, uma bonita professora da primeira série, sorriu calorosamente para todos. "Estou tão feliz por todos vocês, pais – e irmão –", ela acenou para Dean que estava sentado em uma mesa vazia na terceira fila, "puderam se juntar a nós. Não se preocupem, isto não é como uma detenção. Nós não vamos mantê-los aqui por muito tempo. Eu sei que vocês provavelmente estão ansiosos para chegar em casa e jantar". Houve um leve risada, e uma conversa paralela começou quando os alunos se viraram para cumprimentar seus familiares ou acenar para eles do outro lado da sala.

A Srta. Scott pigarreou para conseguir a atenção de todos e continuou. "Nós nos encontramos aqui hoje para que alguns dos alunos possam ler uma redação que eles fizeram. Cada aluno teve que pensar em alguém que eles querem ser quando crescer, e escrever sobre as qualidades que eles admiram nesta pessoa. Ok, classe, quem quer ir primeiro?"

Uma mãozinha apareceu erguida no ar antes mesmo da pergunta acabar de ser formulada. Dean olhou por sobre a mesa próxima a dele para ver Sam em sua cadeira, braço acenando ansiosamente, olhos brilhantes, covinhas à mostra. Ele rolou os olhos afetuosamente e suspirou. Sammy era tão nerd.

Com certeza, a professora não pode resistir àqueles olhos de cachorrinho da mesma forma que Dean não conseguia. Ela riu, feliz por ver o entusiasmo de Sam. "Ok", ela sorriu amavelmente para ele, "venha aqui". Então, ela se virou para o pequeno garoto que ia para a frente da sala de aula. Com um pequeno floreio, a professora o apresentou, "Sam Winchester, pessoal", se virou e se sentou.

Sam praticamente saltou ao passar pelos colegas em sua excitação, a pequenina e doce mão apertando um pedaço de papel dobrado. Dean se preparou para ouvir sobre Thomas Edison ou Marie Curie ou alguém igualmente inteligente e morto.

Quando Sam chegou na frente da sala e virou o rosto para o grupo reunido, seus olhos se arregalaram, mostrando um pouco de pânico. Ele não era acostumado a falar em público. Seu olhar se fixou em Dean, que lhe deu um aceno encorajador e sorriu.

Sam acenou de volta e respirou fundo, então sorriu para a multidão reunida, o sorriso chegando a seus olhos que ainda mostravam um pouco de timidez. Mas quando leu o papel que segurava em sua frente com a mão trêmula, sua voz saiu clara e confiante.

"Quando eu crescer, quero ser como meu irmão mais velho, Dean". Ele sorriu ao dizer 'irmão', que estava olhando um pouco surpreso. Claro, ele sabia que o garoto o amava, mas pensou que Sammy escolheria alguém importante, como Einstein ou alguém do tipo pra ser como quando crescer.

Sam continuou, feliz, inconsciente da surpresa de seu irmão ou a forma como ele lançava olhares ao redor completamente envergonhado para ver se alguém estava olhando para ele. Mas estavam todos focados no pequeno garoto, que ficava mais animado e entusiasmado enquanto falava.

"Dean é o melhor", disse firme. "Ele é muito, muito inteligente. Ele sempre sabe como me ajudar com minha lição. Mesmo com as frações", Sam fez uma careta ao mencionar esse assunto terrível. "E ele sempre conserta meu walkman ou minha lanterna quando eu a deixo cair, porque ele sabe tudo sobre 'fuzil'. Sam terminou, orgulhoso.

"Uh... sobre fuzil, Sam?", a professora interrompeu claramente confusa.

"É, fuzil. Sabe, tipo eletricidade e essas coisas".

"Oh". Entendendo, a Srta. Scott tentou não rir, embora seus olhos azuis brilhassem. "Você quer dizer 'fusível'".

"É, foi o que eu disse. 'Fus-vil'". Sam pronunciou a palavra cuidadosamente, como se a sua professora fosse um pouco lenta. "Bom, Dean sabe tudo sobre isso. Ele pode conserta tudo. Ele sabe tudo sobre super-heróis também. Vai, pergunta para ele". Sam acenou para seu irmão, que estava agora com o rosto vermelho imaginando o que fazer se alguém perguntasse algo.

Como ninguém perguntou nada, Sam continuou, "Ele também é muito forte. Ele pode fazer mais flexões do que eu e neste verão quando nós estávamos indo para casa, voltando da piscina, eu estava sem sapato e pisei numa abelha", Sam deu uma pausa para deixar a seriedade de suas palavras entrar em sua audiência, "E isso doeu muito mesmo. E a gente estava muito longe de casa, mas meu pé doía muito e eu não conseguia andar, então, Dean me disse para subir nas suas costas e ele me levou de cavalinho até em casa". Os olhos de Sam se arregalaram ao lembrar-se do 'pavor'.

Ele continuou, a voz séria. "E ele é muito corajoso, também. Dean nunca tem medo de nada. Quando a gente assiste filme de terror, Dean dá risada e diz que nenhum monstro vai se meter com ele, porque ele acabaria com eles. E no ano passado, quando eu era pequeno, um garoto grande me empurrou no parquinho e o meu joelho sangrou e eu chorei um pouquinho, porque estava doendo de verdade, mas o Dean foi até o garoto. Mesmo ele sendo maior que o Dean e aí ele disse '_Ninguém se mete com meu irmãozinho'_". A voz de Sam ficou um pouco mais grave em uma boa imitação do tom furioso de Dean. "E ele chamou o moleque de um nome feio e deu um soco nele. Bem na cara. Ka-pou!". Sam imitou o soco, quase perdendo seu papel no processo. "E aquele garoto malvado caiu no chão e Dean falou que isto era o que ele ganhava por bater em crianças pequenas". Sam acenou, enfático, e então repetiu com satisfação. "Deu um soco nele".

Dean encolheu os ombros, olhando ao redor da sala, defensivamente. O moleque merecia um bom soco. Ele não ia pedir desculpas por isso. Era seu trabalho cuidar de Sammy e ele o fez. Não ia se desculpar por isso.

A Srta. Scott pigarreou, sentindo que precisava interromper. "Sabe, Sam, violência nunca é a resposta". Ela olhou para ele.

"É". Sam concordou prudentemente, deu uma pausa, encolhendo os ombros. "Só... pode quando for o Dean". Ele deu um sorriso de desculpas para a professora.

A Srta. Scott acenou, não sabia como responder a isso. "Uh... ok, então". Ela parecia estar pensando se deveria dizer mais algumas coisa, mas não soube o que, então ela concordou nervosamente, enrolando o cacho dourado do cabelo.

Sam continuou. "E o Dean é muito legal. Às vezes, quando nós estamos voltando da escola, e se eu tive uma boa nota ou fui bem na prova de soletrar ou coisa do tipo, ele usa o seu dinheiro para comprar um sorvete pra gente dividir e ele sempre escolhe baunilha, mesmo ele gostando mais de chocolate, só porque é o meu favorito, né, Dean?" Sam olhou para seu irmão esperando uma confirmação.

Dean enrubesceu de novo, nada confortável, mas deu um sorriso para seu irmãozinho.

"Claro, Sammy". Por dentro, ele estava tremendo. Deixar o garoto fazer um caso federal por causa de um sorvete!

A Srta. Scott sorriu para o menino, "Bem, Sam, isto está muito bom. Agora que tal dar a vez a outro?"

Sam olhou alarmado. "Não, espere Srta. Scott! Ainda não acabei!"

"Mesmo, Sam? Você tem mais coisas escritas no seu papel?" Ela olhou para ele duvidando. O papel não era tão grande assim.

"Sim, Srta. Scott". Os olhos de Sam estavam arregalados e inocentes quando ele respondeu.

A professora suspirou, novamente sem saber o que fazer. "Oh, Sam, então continue".

Um sorriso cegante foi sua recompensa e Sam continuou de onde havia parado. "E também, Dean é muito alto. Ele é muito mais alto que eu. E quando eu não consigo alcançar as coisas, tipo a pasta de dente ou o cereal, Dean sempre pega para mim. Um dia vou ser alto, como o Dean"

Dean riu sem graça com isso. Sem chance que o garoto vai ficar tão alto quanto ele.

"E Dean faz os melhores sons de armas e explosões quando nós brincamos. E ele tem muitos amigos, especialmente garotas. Garotas gostam mesmo do Dean". O sorriso de Dean aumentou e ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para uma menina da primeira série que ele pegou olhando para ele com terror. As garotas não conseguiam resistir a ele; essa era a verdade. "Eu já vi uma beijá-lo uma vez. Bem na boca". Sam enrugou seu nariz em desgosto. "Dean disse que ela não tinha sapinho". Ele parecia um pouco indeciso sobre isso, mas foi para o próximo item no seu papel.

"E Dean tem uma super magia em ação"

A Srta. Scott pareceu confusa.

"O que, Sam?"

"Magia em ação", Sam repetiu pacientemente. "Sabe, ele faz coisas legais".

Ela entendeu e então sorriu para o pequeno garoto.

"Oh, você quer dizer imaginação".

"Foi o que eu disse. I-Magia-ação. Bom, ele tem mesmo. Ele inventa coisas super legais, como monstros e outras coisas". Dean gemeu suavemente, um pressentimento ruim dizendo a ele para onde essa história estava indo. "Como no outro dia, ele me falou de um monstro chamado 'uen-di-go'", ele pronunciou a palavra com cuidado, como se tivesse praticado.

Dean balançou a cabeça freneticamente para Sam, tentando fazê-lo parar, mas Sammy continuou e ele colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos com um suspiro. Sabia que tinha sido um erro ensinar o garoto. "Isso foi super legal – eles eram homens, só que ficaram com muita fome e não tinham nada para comer, então eles comeram uma pessoa", o pequeno rosto de Sam fez uma careta de nojo. "E isso o transformou num monstro, e então agora, ele tem um monte de super poderes e tal e ele pega as pessoas..."

"Uh, Sam..." A Srta. Scott rapidamente o cortou, horrorizada. "Acho que você devia pular essa parte. Nós não queremos que as outras crianças tenham pesadelos".

Sam olhou ao redor e viu que as crianças da classe estavam arregaladas e assustadas. Ele se sentiu um pouco mal por isso, então tentou fazê-las se sentir um pouco melhor. "Bem, semana passada quando eu tive um pesadelo, fiquei tão assustado, mas Dean me disse que ele não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer comigo. Então não fiquei mais assustado". A verdade simples e completa transpareceu nas palavras de Sam. "Voltei a dormir, porque Dean prometeu. E Dean nunca quebra suas promessas, né, Dean?" Ele olhou para o irmão mais velho esperando a confirmação.

Dean levantou a cabeça novamente, e olhou para seu irmãozinho nos olhos, e com a voz firme, disse:

"Certo, Sammy"

"Certo". Sam concordou. Ele tinha certeza disso.

A Srta. Scott viu a oportunidade e tentou agarrá-la com um leve ar de desespero. "Ok, Sam, tenho certeza que o Dean tem muitas outras qualidades..."

"Ele tem". Foi uma declaração apaixonada e Dean sentiu-se ruborizar novamente, até a ponta de suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

"Mas nós temos que deixar outra criança ter a vez também", ela disse firmemente.

"Mas professora", uma ponta de choro entoou na voz de Sam. "Eu tenho mais no meu papel". Ele balançou a folha de papel para enfatizar.

"Eu sei, Sam". Embora pensasse como podia numa pequena folha de papel caber tanta coisa. Eles só tiveram 25 minutos para fazer a tarefa. A Srta. Scott fez uma nota mental para diminuir o tempo na próxima vez. "Mas nós temos que dar vez aos outros, certo?"

"Então, tá, né". O consentimento foi parcial e o rostinho de Sam parecia tão deprimido que ela se sentiu um pouco mal.

"Parece que o Dean é um baita irmão mais velho, hein?", ela disse.

"Ele é o melhor irmão mais velho de todos. Muito, muito melhor". A adoração enfática foi imediata e sincera.

A Srta Scott sorriu para ele carinhosamente e deu um tapinha leve na cabeça de Sam, antes de colocar uma gentil mão em suas costas para conduzi-lo ao seu lugar. "Bom, porque você não se senta perto do Dean e mostra a ele seu papel? Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ver". Ela olhou para Dean buscando ajuda e ele acenou para seu irmão encorajadoramente.

"Tá bom". Sam se empertigou todo diante da ideia de mostrar a Dean seu trabalho.

Houve uma salva de palmas dispersas dos pais das outras crianças, enquanto Sam caminhava até o lugar vazio, na frente de Dean. Ele se contorceu para colocar o papel na mesa de Dean, cabeça próxima da do seu irmão, olhos brilhando e o rosto enrubescendo de orgulho.

"O que você achou, Dean? Huh? Você gostou?" Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de seu irmão mais velho, ansioso e esperançoso.

Dean acenou. Sua garganta estava apertada e um tanto dolorida, então era difícil falar. Talvez ele estivesse doente. Sua garganta só ficava desse jeito quando ele pensava em sua mãe, ou quando seu pai chegava em casa machucado de uma caçada.

Mas ele sabia que Sammy estava esperando, então ele limpou a garganta e jogou as palavras que seu irmãozinho precisava ouvir.

"Você fez um bom trabalho, Sammy. Muito bom". Ele acenou para enfatizar.

Sam sorriu para ele, foi um sorriso luminoso. "Obrigado, Dean. Aqui". Sam empurrou a tarefa para ele, papel dobrado por suas doces mãos. "Quero que você fique com isso".

"Obrigado, Sammy". A voz de Dean estava embargada, mas sincera.

Sam acenou e se virou para frente para ouvir seu colega de classe falar algo errado sobre Thomas Jefferson. Ele apostava que Thomas Jefferson não bateria em um alvo em movimento com uma pedra, como Dean tinha feito quando o pit Bull do vizinho tinha saltado sobre Sam e o assustado. Ou fazer um home run como Dean tinha feito quando ele tentou entrar para a liga mirim. Ou fazer macarrão com queijo do jeitinho que Sam gostava. Acenou para si mesmo, claro que ele estava certo. O velho pobre coitado Thomas Jefferson não tinha nada a ver com o Dean.

Dean parou de escutar o discurso da próxima criança e desdobrou o papel de Sam cuidadosamente em sua mesa para olhá-lo, alisando as dobras e firmando os cantos que Sammy tinha enrolado em seu nervosismo.

Era uma lista com seu nome no topo em letras grandes, sublinhado duas vezes. Embaixo, a lista de qualidades que Sam tinha lido, mas com algumas outras palavras próximas a ela como por exemplo, abelha, perto de forte, e sorvete, perto de legal. Dean riu consigo mesmo quando viu as duas tentativas de Sammy para escrever a palavra imaginação, depois desistiu, riscou ambas, substituindo-as por 'fazer coisas'. Sorriu quando viu que o legal tinha sido um dos itens da lista que Sam não tinha lido. Ele não poderia discutir com aquilo. Ou com 'pode comer uma pizza inteira'. Mas o último item 'toma conta de mim' o fez engolir em seco novamente.

Cuidadosamente, Dean dobrou o papel em um quadrado e o colocou na nova carteira que tinha ganhado de Natal que parecia com a de seu pai. Ao guardá-lo, ele viu duas notas de um dólar que ele tinha conseguido por ter feito alguns trabalhos para a velha Sra. Wamamaker da porta ao lado. Ele pegou o dinheiro e guardou o papel de Sam, uma ideia ocorrendo a ele.

"Hey, Sammy", ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para perto de seu irmão. "Quer parar para um sorvete?"

Sam se virou para ele, olhos arregalados e o rosto iluminado de excitação. "Mesmo, Dean? Podemos pegar de baunilha?"

Dean sorriu carinhosamente. "Claro, nanico. Baunilha".

Dean entrou na loja de conveniência enquanto Sam abastecia o Impala. Havia alguns itens essenciais que eles precisavam comprar se fossem dirigir a noite. Ele achava que o Impala estava fazendo um barulho estranho, mas teriam que esperar até amanhecer para checar o carro. Enquanto isso, ele queria colocar uma boa distância entre eles e o corpo decapitado de Gordon quanto possível. Ele rapidamente pegou o que queria e foi até o caixa pagar, puxou sua carteira gasta e velha para pegar o dinheiro necessário enquanto esperava na fila.

Quando chegou sua vez, seus dedos tocaram em algo familiar e valioso. Ele puxou o pequeno quadrado e desdobrou-o. Era um papel desbotado, amarelado pelo tempo e um pouco pior pelo uso, com seus cantos rasgados.

Mas ainda assim, era legível e a oscilante letra de primeira série de Sam continuava clara o bastante para se ler. Dean sentiu sua garganta fechar quando ele viu, passado e presente convergendo. Ouvindo novamente, "Eu tenho olhado para você desde que eu tinha quatro anos, Dean. Estudando você, tentando ser como meu irmão mais velho", e, "Ele é o melhor irmão mais velho de todos", e, "Queria que você largasse a máscara e voltasse a ser meu irmão novamente". Ele acenou para si mesmo enquanto cuidadosamente dobrava o papel de volta e o guardava no lugar de costume. Havia muitas coisas que ele não podia controlar, mas... isso ele podia fazer. Vinha fazendo isso por toda sua vida.

"Quer mais alguma coisa, senhor?", pelo tom da voz do caixa, ficou claro que não era a primeira vez que ele perguntava.

Dean olhou para ele e disse, "Sim, eu, uh, eu preciso pegar mais uma coisa". Ele saiu da fila e foi até a máquina de sorvete.

O atendente o viu se aproximar. "O que você quer?"

"Duas bolas". Dean mostrou dois dedos e acenou para a casquinha que o rapaz pegou. "Baunilha".

Quando ele levou o sorvete para Sam, a surpresa e um sorriso de prazer iluminaram seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer novamente com aquele menino de seis anos por quem Dean fazia qualquer coisa. É, a coisa de irmão mais velho... ele podia fazer.

**FIM**


End file.
